G
by candon
Summary: Sam makes a wish and Desiree gives it to her. The best part is that Sam doesn't want to reverses it. Public Nudity


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

"Danny don't eat meat, eat this!" said Sam shoving tofu in his face.

"No Sam, Danny is a man he needs meat!" said Tucker.

"Guys!" said Danny.

"Danny is half ghost, meaning he is half dead, which means he should try new things!" said Sam.

"Meat, men need meat!" said Tucker.

"Guys, oh never mind" said Danny as his ghost sense went off.

**"Meat meat meat" **chanted Tucker.

**"Fresh Foods!" **screamed Sam.

Skulker flew high in the air, giving Danny time to see him.

**"Meat!" **roared Tucker.

**"Vegetables!" **cried Sam.

Danny turned ghost to go fight the evil hunter.

"Thank you!" said Danny.

"Er what for?" asked Skulker.

Danny pointed down at his friends.

"What are they doing?" asked Skulker.

"Arguing about what I should eat" said Danny.

"They don't know you don't need food anymore do they?" asked Skulker.

"They never asked" said Danny.

"Well lets get this over already I have a date with Ember later tonight, I'm taking her out to Lunch Lady's ectosteak house" said Skulker.

"How's that working out for you?" asked Danny.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me!" said Skulker.

"Congratulations" said Danny striking the ghost with an ecto beam.

"Thanks, **now die whelp!" **shouted Skulker.

The hunter began to fire missiles at Danny who did his best to evade them. Danny made 2 copies of himself and while using super speed they zapped Skulker. One clone shot Skulker in the head with mini ecto beams, the second clone was using the wail to keep him off his game. Then the original Danny punche3d him sending him crashing into the ground.

"Ouch that hurt!" said Skulker.

"Sorry I always assume my clone take a portion of my power" said Danny.

"Make sense but I have to go now or Ember will re kill me" said Skulker.

"See you later" said Danny.

As Skulker flew away, Danny landed next to his friends and went human, with out thinking Danny grabbed a piece of food which he ate.

**"Yes!" **cheered Tucker.

**"Fuck you!" **screamed Sam.

Danny looked down to see he was eating bacon.

_"Oh fuck!" _thought Danny.

"Danny I wish you would just please me" said Sam.

"Your wish is my pleasure!" said Desiree.

Before the teens could do anything the ghost genie changed reality.

**A few minutes later.**

Sam opened her then closed them as she was hit by sunlight.

"Ow my head hurts" said Sam.

"Here eat some soy meat burger it will help" said Tucker.

"I don't eat...wait did you say soy meat?" asked Sam.

"Yeah soy beans crated to look like meat then boiled with a beef bouillon cube" said Tucker.

Sam opened her eyes to see a pale greenish meat patties on bread. She watched in surprise as Tucker ate some lettuce and drank a orange frozen beverage.

"What are you drinking?" asked Sam.

"A carrot and radish smoothie from Zesty Zalad" said Tucker.

"Since when do we have a Zesty Zalad?" asked Sam.

"That's not funny Sam, you know this already" said Tucker.

"Er right of course" said Sam.

Sam felt the wind blow across her skin and the grass rub her feet. In confusion Sam looked down to see that she was naked.

**"Why am I naked!" **screamed Sam.

"Because your a nudist duh, you claim you like the feel of nature with out the constrictions of clothes" said Tucker.

Sam looked around seeing a Zesty Zalad, Organic's delight which was a vegan frozen treat store, U Grow Gardens, which was a place where you could grow anything you wanted and a compost heap were the football team collected and added to the gardens.

"What is the football team doing?" asked Sam.

"Football team? Amity Park doesn't have a football team, that's the Compost collecting Team, are you ok Sam?" asked Tucker.

"No not really, I'm blanking on so much, could you fill me in...when did I get a vagina piercing?" asked Sam.

"Oh shit if you don't remember that, then maybe I should start at the beginning!" said Tucker.

"Please do!" said Sam.

_"176 years ago Josh and Sarah Fenton settled here believing they had found the spot of Ecto Convergence, eventually a community of ghost hunters grew around them, helping to contain any ghost who crossed the convergence, soon they started traveling the world capturing ghosts and bring them here" "5 years ago we had 4 ghost hunters left, Jack and Maddie Fenton, their daughter Jazz, and Valerie but then a half human ghost named Vlad Plasmius an ex ghost hunter tried to take over the world and nearly killed them" _said Tucker.

"What happened and how does it involve me?" asked Sam.

"Paulina, Star and Dani tried to open a ghost portal to capture him but failed and you were zapped in the crossfire by both the ghost portal and Vlad which instead of killing you released a ghost that Vlad called Danny Phantom who other ghosts called Inviso Bill, either way this ghost was able to repel Vlad like he was a mere bug, that's when we realized we had a new problem, a ghost so powerful the even the Ghost King feared but instead of attacking he entered your body trying to purge the radiation, instead it formed that piercing and trapped him inside you" said Tucker.

"Danny Phantom is inside me!" said Sam.

"Yeah you summon him every time you have a orgasm, making you are greatest protector" said Tucker.

Sam thought back to her wish and laughed. Sam would have to thank Desiree, her every want granted with one wish.

"Hey are there any wish granting ghost?" asked Sam.

"There was one but Danny destroyed it" said Tucker.

"Sweet" said Sam.

The two resumed eating when Star ran up to them.

"Ghost (huff) pinata (huff) swinging (huff) giant bat!" panted Star.

"Go ahead summon Danny Phantom" said Tucker.

Sam realized apart of the wish was that people worshiped her. Sam rubbed one finger around her piercing feeling the warmth that emanated from it. She made a V with her fingers running them down the sides. She pushed another finger into her pussy and began to pump her hand into her body, She could feel as Star and Tucker watched. She laughed at the idea that Danny was pleasing her when she began to shake from orgasm. Danny Phantom emerged looking vastly powerful.

"What is your command my Mistress?" he asked.


End file.
